marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Sofia (Cybertek)
Sofia}} |gender = Female |affiliation = |DOD = 2014 |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''T.R.A.C.K.S.'' |actor = Emily Baldoni |status = Deceased}} Sofia was a member of the security team led by Carlo Mancini and tasked with transporting a secret project developed by Cybertek and acquired by Ian Quinn. She was killed by Deathlok when the Clairvoyant ordered him to do so for attracting S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attention. Biography Cybertek Delivery Cybertek was tasked by Ian Quinn to deliver a package containing the Cybertek Prosthetic Leg which Quinn intended to use for Project Deathlok in exchange for a ten million dollars. As Cybertek was currently under investigation due to their connection with Quinn, Sofia and her team were ordered to deliver the package via train with armed guards. ]] Once on the train, Sofia was posing as one of the passengers of the train, with Carlo Mancini acting as the head of security, when she and her team were informed by their contact Luca Russo that S.H.I.E.L.D. were preparing to intercept them. Coming across Agent Grant Ward, Sofia stopped him and asked for help with her heavy luggage as Ward was undercover, disguised as a conductor, Sofia smiled and flirted with him in hopes of distracting him. ]] Although Ward was at first hesitant as he had to continue his mission, claiming that he would find someone else to assist her, he decided to quickly help. When Ward entered the compartment, both she and another Cybertek agent attempted to assassinate him, with Sofia drawing a knife. However despite having the numbers staked against him and being unprepared for the ambush, Ward was able to use his top ranking training to defeat and render his attackers unconscious, including Sofia who he kicked in the head.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S. Betrayed ]] Despite the trying to resolve the encounter with S.H.I.E.L.D., Sofia and her team were able to delievre the Cybertek Prosthetic Leg to Ian Quinn's Villa without much trouble. While Carlo Mancini worked alongside Quinn, capturing Skye and giving the leg to the captured Mike Peterson, Sofia waited beside the rest of the Cybertek security and scientific team until they were given the payment they had agreed upon previously. ]] After the package was delivered to Ian Quinn in his compound, The Clairvoyant ordered his new operative, Deathlok, to kill all Cybertek members, as he felt they had failed as they had attracted S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attention to them. When Deathlok informed Sofia that she would not be getting paid, she attempted to reason with him, however Deathlok grabbed her by the throat and explained why the Clairvoyant was not happy. Despite Mancini and the rest of their team attempting to defend her, Deathlok broke Sofia's neck, killing her before massacring everyone else. Relationships Allies *Cybertek **Carlo Mancini † - Boss Enemies *Ian Quinn - Customer turned Enemy *Deathlok - Killer *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Coulson's Team ***Grant Ward † References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Cybertek Employees Category:Villains Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Deathlok